Kinnor universe Wiki
Welcome to the Kinorr Universe Kinorr es una galaxia hermosa, sin límites, una galaxia donde gobierna la risa y la felicidad nunca acaba, '' ''una galaxia que fue quebrantada, una galaxia que lo perdió todo. '- 'Dôrrum Blindir en el libro Un viaje innolvidable . Kinorr es el nombre que recive la galaxia en el universo creado por el escritor mexiquense Tzuriel Vázquez Trujillo . Kinorr fue formado cuando se liberó de los elfos de la galaxia Veffirr y los hombres de la galaxia Andrómeda , cuando hubo una guerra entre ellos por la tierra. Ocurrió la batalla de Kinorr el día 67 del mes Iômbugh , de la Era Prehistórica , donde ganaron los hombres de Andrómeda y se fueron los elfos. El día 1 del mes Häraigära del año 1 de la Era de las Campanas , los Liämos , raza creada con la fusión de hombre y elfo, declararon su independencia de Andrómeda, pero los hombres no la aceptaron tan fácil, y los persiguieron hasta llegar a la Montaña Iöghu , donde esta blecieron su ciudad secreta llamada Gûërrkîrh , que en elfo quiere decir Secretos del Fuego y Agua, ''en el libro llamado ''Kinorr, el personaje principal llega a Ori después de una persecusión por parte del Mayor Cobain de Ori y del Mayor Oster de Abnis , y encuentra a Fërrier Compien , su salvador de los ejercitos de Ori, con quien se refugia en Garrien . Los Liämos se escondieron mientras que los hombres siguieron poblando a Kinorr, la raza de los Liämos se disolvio y nunca se disperzaron por la galaxia. Los hombres nacidos en Kinorr en el año 458 de la Era de las Campanas declararon su independencia hacia Andrómeda y ellos los dejaron. Al paso de 23 años la Era de las Campanas finalizó cuando crearon una forma de gobierno llamado el Nuevo Orden , dando inicio a la Era de la Madera . El Nuevo Orden separaba a la galaxia en 25 sistemas, donde cada sistema albergaba 5 cuadrantes y cada cuadrante constaba de 10 planetas, donde cada planeta tuviera su propio gobierno. Cada planeta era gobernado por un Mayor , considerado el regente de ese planeta, por un Senado y un Consejo . Al llegar el año 1753 de la Era de la Madera se terminó la era puesto que el Gobierno Interestelar , conformación de todos los gobiernos de cada planeta, sufrió un Shock Político contra el Comité Kion . Existen 5 galaxias que conforman la U.G. (Unión de Galaxias ) que son, Veffirr , Kion , Kinorr, Vía Láctea y Andrómeda , cada galaxia es gobernada por el Gobierno Interestelar que está dividido entre Asamblea General de Relaciones Internas y Externas , Asamblea General de Planetas Independientes y la Asamblea General de Comercios y Economía , cada planeta es un voto en la Asamblea General de cada una de las mencionadas. Cada planeta es gobernado por un Mayor, considerado el mandatario de ese planeta, él tiene una mano derecha, que es elegido por la Mesa Directiva del Gobierno que son 5 ex Mayores, que es el primer Senador , él tiene una mano derecha que es el segundo Senador , después viene el Ministro de Asamblea , que es el que dirige el Senado, y hay dos jueces, el primer Juez que elige si aprobar o no aprobar las leyes por decisión de la Mesa de Senadores , y el segundo Juez que dicta las leyes y propone si quitar o agregar una ley, y la Mesa de Senadores son 10 senadores que votan democráticamente acerca de asuntos internos; ese es el Senado. El Consejo se forma por medio de la Mesa de Senadores, que eligen a un presidente de Mesa, o presidente senador , que dirige el Consejo y él elije a su Mesa de Consejeros . La Mesa de Consejeros son 10 consejeros que votan si aceptar o rechazar una ley propuesta por el Senado, por ejemplo; la Mesa de Senadores propone una ley, el segundo juez decide si afecta o no a una población. Si no afecta a la población mandan la orden a la Mesa de Consejeros y se explica la propuesta, la Mesa de Senadores vota y si hay cuórum para aprobar la ley no se manda a la Mesa de Consejeros, pero si no hay cuórum, los Consejeros deciden. El primer Juez cuenta los votos puestos en una urna y si hay mayoría se aprueba la ley y se presenta al Honorable y Alto Consejo , donde el Ministro de Asamblea, el primer y segundo senador leen la propuesta, la firman y se manda al Mayor y si él la acepta se promulga, pero si está en contra hay división se Asamblea. La división de Asamblea es cuando un Mayor no aprueba una ley por considerarla impropia o inservible. Automáticamente el Honorable y Alto Consejo defienden los ideales del Mayor y debaten ante la Mesa de Consejeros y vuelven a votar, si no hay cuórum se elimina a la Mesa de Consejeros y entra la Mesa de Senadores y si no hay cuórum se elimina la ley propuesta y si hay mayoría en votos, se promulga y los que firman la ley son el primer y segundo senador, el Mayor, el Ministro de Asamblea, si hay cuórum con la Mesa de Consejeros lo firma el primer Consejero y si hay cuórum con la Mesa de Senadores los firma el presidente de la Mesa de Senadores. Cada galaxia es representado como Comité en la U.G. y consta como un voto. El Shock Político que sufrió Kinorr fue la causa del rapto del Mandatario Galáctico Hörrien II a causa del Comité Kion, para intimidar a los planetas y así tomar poseción sobre Kinorr. Aunque no lo lograron, Kion sufrió una demanda de la U.G. y fueron sentenciados a la hambruna por dos Eras, la primera que sufrieron fue la Era de los Metales , que duró 453 años hasta su tercer era, la Era de la Tormenta , que finalizó en el año 342 EDLT, que finalizó cuando solo quedaban 8 habitantes en Kion. En el libro La Trágica Perdición, ''del escritor Tzuriel Vázquez Trujillo se relata la historia de Görum Fingerman , que fue uno de los sobrevivientes del castigo por parte de la U.G., también es mencionado en el libro ''Las Batallas sin Fin . El Nuevo Orden de Kinorr fue utiliza por la U.G. donde cada Comité cambió su forma de gobierno y aceptó el Nuevo Orden. En la Era de las Piedras empezaba a surgir la tecnología en Venia , Hûrrin , Jëone y Alumn , y después se esparció por toda la galaxia, en especial empezó en Parkflied y en Gürrien Ville . La Era de las Piedras terminó en el año 2313, fue la era más larga en la historia de Kinorr cuando se alzó Abnis contra Erno y el Nuevo Orden, en el libro La Mañana Obscura se relata la vida de Erick, un niño de 14 años que vivió la Guerra Rebelde, donde murió a los 17 años a manos de un soldado de Erno. Terminando la Guerra Rebelde en el año 2313, mes de Bûnerrgaïr , el día 98, se celebró la llegada de la Edad del Sol , que duró 1784 años al ser matado el Mandatario Galáctico por trolls en los Pantanos Negros de Hûndë , donde ascendió al trono su sobrino Thenghell que gobernó hasta el fin de la Era del Sol, en el mes de Jünoi , donde faltaban 45 años para que terminara esa era por la usurpación de Hedor , y llegó la Era de las Lunas , que duró 2350 años hasta la Usurpación de Bill Anderson , cuando todo culminó con el fin de esa era y la llegada de la Era de la Obscuridad , que duró 432 años, cuando el bisnieto de Bill Anderson , Juliett Anderson, vive la rebelión de la galaxia siendo relatada esta historia en el libro La Esperanza cuando un joven guerrero de Ori forma su rebelión contra Juliett Anderson y logra la restauración en el fin de la Era de la Obscuridad y llega la Era de la Luz . Describe your topic La Wiki del Universo creado por el escritor mexiquense Tzuriel Vázquez Trujillo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse